In the End
by Amester
Summary: Briseis, age 14 is captured along with Chryseis by the Greeks! Things are really starting to heat up, but what happens when our little priestess finds out he's married? NEW CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Surrounded

Author's notes: First Fanfic, so please put down your weapons. An AB story.

Summary: It's kind of like the movie, but it has a happy ending. Had to make a four-year war. Historically inaccurate, so if you like it perfect to history, read another story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you still have an urge to sue me, I'll save you the trouble and give you everything, which is exactly $2.19, a bottle of dried up wite-out, and a desk calendar.

--------

Main Characters:

Briseis – 14, cousin to Hector and Paris, priestess

Achilles – 17, Husband of Diedema

Diedema – 16, Wife of Achilles

Chryseis – 16, Priestess

--------

Looking solemnly up at the golden statue of Apollo, she silently prayed to be saved. Outside, hundreds of her countrymen were dieing trying to fend off the barbarian Greeks, led by the supposed demi-god Achilles. Where was their patron god at their hour of greatest need? What could they possibly have done to anger the great Sun God? Lost in prayer, she failed to hear the Myrmidons come up the temple steps.

"Briseis, what are you doing? We must go," an elderly priest said, fear apparent in his voice.

When she didn't budge, the priest tried to lift her to her feet. Hector would never forgive any of them if something were to happen to her.

Suddenly snapped out of her trance, the screams of dieing priests and temple maids in the other room bombarded her ears.

With that, the priest led her to the back door, where they bumped into a much dismayed Chryseis.

"Oh, it's you," she said, with obvious disdain.

"Now, now Chryseis now is not the time to pick ---" the priest exclaimed.

The priest would never finish the sentence, because he was speared through the back by a burly looking warrior across the room. Upon seeing the two girls, a malicious smile came onto his unshaven face. Briseis and Chryseis both turned to face the door, but managed to bump their foreheads together in the process. After they both took a moment of cursing under their breath, they both proceeded to push the heavy wooden door. Chryseis, being in front, stopped short.

"What is wrong with you?" Briseis cried. They were about to die, and she just stood there! She could be so infuriating.

Turning her head to catch a glimpse of the soldier that had smiled at them, she saw that he was quickly killing his way towards them. She was panicking now, if Chryseis didn't move soon, they would both be killed, or worse. Chryseis being several inches taller than herself, she couldn't see what had made her freeze up. In a grand effort, she managed to push aside a still frozen Chryseis.

She gasped. In the once white sand beaches of Troy, hundreds if not thousands of corpses were strewn on the ground, accompanied by a fleet of what must have been a thousand ships and cheering soldiers soaking in their first victory.

----------

They were surrounded.

Sorry the chapter is so short. It's my first time. Can someone help me out here? I don't think it's very good. Please tell me how I can improve. R & R. Next chapter should be up soon.

- Amester Monty 


	2. Kitchens and Whores

Authors Notes: How do you make the separator? Here I am stuck using flimsy little hyphens while everyone else has those beautiful, professional looking lines. Help me out here! Hmmm…sorry the last chapter was so short. I kind of went brain dead for a couple of hours. Well, R&R and Enjoy!

September blue moon: I totally love you right now! My first review I'm so happy. I thought no one was going to review! Umm…to answer your question.

Hector – 17, Prince of Troy, Husband of Andromache

Paris – 15, Prince of Troy, Husband (I think) of Helen

Andromache – 16, Princess of Troy, Wife of Hector

Helen – 16, Princess of Troy, Wife of Paris

Disclaimer: Why can't anything be mine!

---------

Now it was Briseis' turn to stand agape.

She stood there frozen in horror, staring at the rotting bodies of what once were her countrymen. For that moment, all she could think about were how cruel men could be, and how Hector would fare against such a massive enemy.

Unfortunately, she got a harsh slap from reality as her hair was nearly pulled out, as she and Chrysies were both tugged to the ground by the burly looking man.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he snarled, "Two little virgin priestesses."

"You're a despicable man!" Briseis retorted.

He slapped her hard so that her head fell back and it felt as though her scalp was being ripped out.

Luckily for her, another soldier with clear blue eyes came up to them and said, "Enough! You shall not touch the girls, they are to go to Achilles". "But how would he know if we just tasted them first?" the other man whined, lust apparent in his voice. "I said enough!" the other man snarled. "Fine! Be the wrecker of my fun," he retorted, then he pulled the girls up to taller than they were meant to be and whispered into their ears, "You haven't seen the last of me pretties."

And with that he and three others dragged two petrified but still dignified girls to the tent of the mighty Achilles.

-----------

(A while later)

She struggled in vain to break her bonds. They were constantly tearing at her skin, now soaked in dried blood and bits of flesh. She winced for the infinite time as she attempted to pull her hands out.

"Oh, give it up Briseis, it's no use! It would be better if you were good and do what the Greeks tell you to. It will be easier that way and they will be nicer," exclaimed Chrysies.

"Have you no pride? Have you no honor, dignity, self-righteousness or love for you country? You would just give up like that, like a scared dog crawling back to its master? You're just as bad as they are, sucking up to Agamemnon," she retorted.

"It's better than getting beat up and then having to do what they tell you to anyway! Have you no brain? Can't you see that no matter how hard or long you struggle, they will still win in the end? We are no longer in Troy PRINCESS," she sneered, "Hector will not be here to save you this time."

After that Briseis stopped struggling. She was thinking about Hector, Paris, Andromache, Uncle Priam, Helen and baby Astynax. What were they doing now? Would they be worried about her? She prayed to Apollo that if he was indeed there and Troy's patron god, to allow Hector to live. She couldn't stand the thought of living without her beloved cousin or Astynax without a father. Without him, Troy would surely fall. That was something she hoped to never see.

Her thoughts were cut short as Chrysies started to once again screech, "_Hello!_ Pay attention to me! You might be a princess but that couldn't matter less now we are on enemy grounds. Don't think that you'll get any special treatment because of your status. You'll still become a whore just like the rest of the captives. Your –"

"We are still on the beaches of Troy!" Briseis cried, "And I refuse to become a whore!"

"Well I suppose that's right now isn't it? You're so ugly that once Achilles catches sight of you he'll probably kill you. You and your long limbs, great big eyes and unseemingly long neck. Why, I'm sure my little 10 year old sister has bigger breasts than you! And you are a princess! Just the thought!"

Now Briseis was on the verge of crying. The nerve of her! She had always known that she was not the prettiest of people. She had always heard the maids and ladies in the streets whispering about her, but they had all been respectful and not said anything to her face. Even though she was fourteen, her womanly features still did not show themselves and so she was left an awkward creature. Standing at a mere 5'4", she still managed to look like a stick. She had no curves, long legs and arms, a long neck, and big soulful eyes. Luckily, she had soft silky dark chocolate locks and in her eyes, were her best feature. Being the royalty that she was, she had been taught to always hold her head up high, but deep inside she always felt so dejected and self-conscious.

This she had never understood. Her mother had been gorgeous. Some had even compared to Helen the fair cheeks. They had always said she was a spitting image of her mother. This was one time Briseis appreciated that she had grown to not resemble her beautiful mother as much. She praised the gods.

At last, Briseis thought of something to say, "Well…dieing is better than being an object of amusement for barbarians!"

It was a weak shot. She knew this, but she couldn't just take the insult could she?

Luckily she didn't have to find out Chrysies' reaction because a golden haired man stepped in the tent completely ignoring the pair of them and proceeded to take off his armor and clean himself. Then the blue-eyed warrior popped his head in. "What are they doing here," the golden haired man they assumed to be Achilles said. "We found them in the temple and we thought they'd um…_amuse_ you."

"I am in no need for company or amusement," he said plainly, "Send the older one to Agamemnon and the younger one to the kitchens, she is too young."

"As you wish my lord," the clear-eyed soldier responded, rather dismayed that he had failed to please his lord.

"My lord, surely you would rather me stay here?" Chrysies interrupted.

Briseis was shocked. Why would she rather stay here? Then it hit her. Of course she wanted to stay with the mighty Achilles. Everyone in the lands had heard of his reputation. Trojan and priestess aside, she was a woman; she still yearned for him, like every other woman. Briseis was utterly disgusted. She would throw away everything to bed the great Achilles? A scowl marred her face as she turned to face Achilles and watch for his reaction.

Amusement flickered through his azure eyes for a split second, so quickly in fact that Briseis thought she was hallucinating from lack of food and water. "Why would I want you? You are so young and inexperienced. Perhaps if you were more beautiful, then I would consider you. I'll tell you what, in a couple of years, you can come back and I'll think about it," he taunted mercilessly.

She sat there flabbergasted. How dare he! Say she was young and inexperienced. Why, wasn't he only a year older than her? But before she could spit out a retort he interrupted. "Eudorus, take them away."

"Yes my lord," Eudorus responded, and came over to Briseis and Chrysies with three soldiers in tow to help unbind them and take the girls to their fates.

With hands free, Briseis started kicking and hitting and scratching anything that came into contact. Chrysies walked out as dignified as a slave and soon to be whore could be, still trying to impress Achilles while giving Briseis a condescending look.

Achilles on the other hand, was not the least bit impressed. He was far too used to women throwing themselves at him to notice her. What he was interested in was the little girl. She seemed young, but she had an authorative air about her. He was determined to find out the name of the spirited youth. He had to admit, she was not the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on, but he knew she still had more growing to do. But he dismissed these thoughts as a messenger came in to the tent and said that Agamemnon requested his presence.

He groaned at the thought of Agamemnon. What could he want? _'Probably wishes to boast on his great victory'_ Achilles thought bitterly to himself. And with that, he left.

---------

She struggled and fought back the soldiers to no avail. They were simply too strong. Why had this happened to her? She had never sinned, never did anything to anger the gods. She muttered under her breath that it wasn't fair. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Chrysies being quietly led into the tent that she assumed was for the whores. Up ahead of her she spotted a looming tent being built over a ship, most definitely the High King's. Then she saw her destination. A shabby looking tent with slaves and servants bustling in and out with trays piled high with food.

_'Food'_ she thought. When was the last time she had had anything to eat? This morning? How could that be, when it seemed like an eternity ago?

She didn't have any more time to think as she was roughly shoved into the tent. She whirled around as one of the soldiers' heads popped in. "You are to stay here girl. This ought to be the safest place for you. The women should take care of you here, so be good," he said, his voice tinted with sympathy. Then he left.

"Be good Briseis, be good!" She muttered mockingly. Why did everyone think life would be easier if she followed the orders of others? But it slowly started to seep in that this was her new "life" and Achilles had been kind enough to at least spare her and keep her somewhat safe. _'Perhaps he isn't a monster after all, he didn't seem that ferocious'_ she thought to herself. She violently shook her head, _'what are you thinking Briseis, have you gone mad? What would Hector and Uncle Priam say? They love and care for you and you think that their biggest threat is nice? I must be out of it.'_

'_Well, whether I can accept this or not, this is to be my life'_, she sighed to herself.

With that, she turned around to greet her new life.

----------

Author's notes: Ummm…tell me about errors. R&R. And, tell me about any ideas you have. Everything is appreciated. Don't worry, this IS and AB fanfic. I'll work it out starting…. next chapter. Sorry if this disappoints people. I wanted to change it up a bit. It's working don't you think? Ya, well I'm sure you people have more interesting things to do than to read this, so until next time. Bye.

-Amester Monty


	3. Aegean

Author's Notes: Still, no one has told me how to make separators, so until someone is kind enough, I can't use them. So I'm kind of having a brain fart right now so if someone wants to message me to help me with the plot I would be SOOOOOO happy right now you have no idea! So um…. on with the story I guess.

September blue moon: My only reviewer. How I appreciate you!

---------

She wiped off the sweat on her brow, and then continued to scrub the plate. It was an awfully hot night. Why was it that the soldiers always had the habit of getting drunk and throwing everything around by the end of the night? Always equaling more work for her in the midnight hours. But it was something Briseis had gotten accustomed to. It had almost been 3 ½ years. And in that time what had she done? Simple.

She got up first each morning, and worked in the kitchens until everyone else was fast asleep. She didn't mind the work. Every night she would steal a little food off the plates, along her usual food, if you could call it that, so was able to go to bed each night with a considerably full stomach. She usually wasn't the one serving the food, the cooks made sure of that. Most of the kitchen maids were Trojan captives that hadn't been able to get into the gates fast enough. When she had been younger, it had been because they wanted to protect her; she had always been the smallest and so therefore the most vulnerable. But now they were even more protectful. She had grown into such a beauty!

Over the years, she had finally evened out. Her cheeks were rosy and plump, eyes no longer seemed to pop out her face, and her neck was no longer just long, but gracefully long, it was just the perfect length. Her arms and legs were now toned and so they complimented her newfound curves. Not that she ever saw herself. The only time she ever caught a glimpse was when she washed the serving plates. First of all, that wasn't her job, and secondly they were usually grimy or sudsy.

Before she could continue, the bang of a falling pot intervened. Could it be? The soldiers rarely ever came to the kitchens. Quickly she scuttled to a corner of the tent. Another girl rushed over to her.

"Briseis, we must go!" she whispered desperately.

Before she had time to react, the other girl was already dragging her outside.

"Alida, where are we to go?"

"I don't know, somewhere to hide until dawn," Alida replied.

"Alida if they catch us, do you know what they will do to us?"

"Of course Briseis, I'm not stupid, that's why we're running. Now come, we've no time to lose."

They headed into the woods, watching as soldiers slipped discreetly into the kitchen. Then there was noise. Shattering plates and bowls, the clank of silverware, and whispers amongst themselves. All the while, Briseis and Alida were listening intently. After a while, the noise stopped. A commanding voice was heard, "Is that all of them?"

"We saw some running out to the woods my lord," a voice replied.

The two girls looked at each other. They knew. They wasted no time to turn and run. They would return in the morning, they had to. It was either that or die. Put down by their imminent fate, Briseis decided she would enjoy their short freedom.

"Alida, let's go to the ocean."

"What, are you crazy?"

"Alida, think about it, we have to return in the morning, we're both filthy, and it's a steamy night. We both want to, you know it."

A look of thoughtfulness crossed Alida's face as she pondered over this. "Fine, we can go, but not too long. I wouldn't wish to catch a cold," she answered.

Briseis snorted. Catch a cold? They air was already uncomfortably warm, and the water must be warm as well. She sighed, her friend could be so cautious sometimes.

The girls then went together to the ocean, savoring in the moment of freedom.

--------

"I'm sorry my lord, Lady Briseis was not here," a soldier said to his commander.

"It's alright Timeus, it was naïve of me to think she would be here," Hector said.

"My lord, perhaps it is not wise to cloud your thoughts on your cousin right now?"

"Yes you are right, take all the Trojans back to Troy."

"As you wish my lord."

As the Trojans emerged from the tent and left for Troy, Hector was left, staring out at the Aegean. (It is the Aegean right?) _'I will find you Briseis,'_ he thought to himself before turning to head back with the others.

-----------

Author's notes: sorry the chapter was so pointless…but it DOES have a purpose. Um….tell me if your confused or anything. Next hours. Look out for that. Toodles!

-Amester Monty


	4. Gossip Girls

**PLZ READ THE FOLLOWING.**

**Author's Notes: I forgot to say this last chapter. Alida is dedicated to my bestest buddy Benny. She's a girl, that's just her nickname. Benny and Monty Inc. all the way! Also, I'm taking a vote, does Hector die? Does Paris die? I can make both live or I can make both die. It's up to you. Vote by reviewing. I guess if no one votes they'll both die. So vote now! You have until Thursday, the first day of school. I just noticed that no one has read the third chapter, so I'm not quite sure why I'm even putting this up right now. Oh well, Enjoy.**

**--------**

Briseis and Alida crept as quietly as possible into the camp, hoping that no one had missed them. As they slid into the kitchen tent, they noticed they were drastically short of people this morning, but they still had people. That was odd, why would men come, and leave people? This was unheard of.

"Well where have you been?" a cook asked snidely.

"W-we've been out all night, in the woods. We heard intruders, so we ran," Alida stuttered.

The cook laughed. "Why would you want to run from your own people here to save you?"

"What?"

"That's right _princess_. They were here. Your cousin and his men. They were looking for you you know.

Briseis just stood there dumbfounded. Hector had come for her? And she had run. This was Alida's fault. She had been the one that told her to run. But—no, it wasn't her fault. She had been trying to protect her friend. She couldn't blame her. Besides, she could have turned around and went back. They had both thought they were Greeks. It was as much her fault as it was Alida's.

"So they left all the Greeks?"

"That's right. They came and took all the Trojans, and left us shorthanded," she said.

"Oh," Briseis said quietly.

"Well, get back to work!"

"So, are you going to tell?" Alida asked cautiously.

"And have even less people? No way!"

Briseis smiled at the cook. She then followed Alida to the back where they started to sweep up shards of shattered bowls and plates.

-----------

"Briseis, what are you doing? Get over hear and help serve the food!" the head cook screamed at her.

Briseis sighed inwardly. This had been happening all day. After her and Alida had returned, a servant from Agamemnon had come and asked what happened, after a cook had told the story, excluding a few tidbits, including which people were gone, as not to arouse suspicion as to why Briseis and Alida were still here, the messenger left. Only to return later saying that Agamemnon still expected the same amount of work.

So all day she had been yelled at to do this and do that. But she dreaded the night. That meant she would have to serve food to leering drunk soldiers. Groaning, she got up to face her fears.

As she walked, she could almost feel the men staring lustfully at her, making her feel rather uncomfortable. On the way, she passed a group of whores gossiping.

"Oh did you hear……"

Briseis rolled her eyes. She was used to this. Whores often came into the kitchen for food and friends. Lately it had been a contest to see who could bed the great Achilles the most. Most all the whores had. Except for Chrysies. Briseis snickered to herself at the thought. Three years later, she was still not "experienced" enough for the famed demi-god.

As she arrived at her first stop, she noticed that it was a grand tent. _'Probably a king'_ she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she slowly peered in. Inside a few men were gathered inside along with a boy who couldn't be much older than her. They were talking amongst themselves and trying to convince one man to let the young one fight. He wouldn't be budged.

"No, absolutely not. He is too young. He has yet to finish his training."

"But cousin, I am! I am ready. Do you know how degrading it is to stay in the camp everyday and clean armor with the wounded and the women?"

"Ah, Patroclus, that is something every great warrior must go through. Your time will come."

Having heard enough, Briseis mustered up her courage to enter the tent. The men ignored her and went on arguing on whether this Patroclus should be allowed to battle. She quickly and quietly made her way to the table not daring to make eye contact and set down the platter of food. As she was about to leave, she felt a pair of eyes on her back. She turned around and found stunning eyes of Azure. She gasped as she recognized whom they belonged to. Fortunately, no recognition passed through his eyes and so she turned and took her leave.

_'Could it be?'_ she pondered. _'I didn't realize he had a younger cousin.' 'Why should it matter to me?'_ she thought angrily to herself. _'He didn't even know who I was.'_ She shook her head and ventured towards her next stop.

Upon arriving, she could already tell that these men were drunk. The stench was enough to make Briseis gag. _'Don't they ever do anything else?'_ she mused.

After putting down the food, she shifted uneasily, realizing that the men had stopped talking.

"Well hello pretty," one man said.

"I've never seen you before," another added.

"You'd think we would have noticed such a beauty," one commented.

"What's your name?" the first inquired in a lustful voice.

Briseis' throat went dry. She wanted nothing more than to hide and die. "I...I…I have to go," she finally managed.

"Why? Stay with us pretty."

One grabbed her arm. She managed to slap his hand away before he could get a firm grip and started a mad dash towards the kitchens. Moments later she heard shouts and felt her legs getting knocked from under her.

'Apollo help me,' she pleaded.

---------

Author's notes: OK I am officially brain dead. This might take a while. Lol actually not really probably for a couple of hours. Ya so I won't leave you hanging forever. Read, Review and Vote! (See top)

-Amester Monty


	5. Survival Skills

Author's Notes: Is everyone else in school? Because I feel like I am the only left on the site…not really, I'm just weird like that. I think people are losing interest in my story. pouts o well, this chapter is just for September blue moon and me. Because I don't think anyone else reads this. If you do plz review! On with the fanfic!

September Blue Moon: Yes I'm a girl. lol

Disclaima: If I owned anything, you would know, TRUST me.

----------

She felt the breath getting squished out of her lungs as another soldier came over to help pin her down. She desperately tried to hold back her tears as the men crowded around her.

"Who's gonna have a go first?" one said.

"I want to!" one shouted from the back

"No, I caught her, I say I'm first," the soldier on top of her exclaimed.

At this point, a soldier grabbed Briseis from the clutches of the other and so they all started bickering and pulling Briseis around, all groping and proclaiming they ought to have her first. Temporarily shocked, Briseis felt so helpless. _'How can I possibly beat all these brutes? Oh that's right, I can't,'_ she admitted to herself. Then her senses came back to her. '_No, I will not go down without a fight.'_

She started screaming and kicking a hitting and pinching and just being crazy to try to defend herself.

---------

They had been in the tent. He had been with Odysseus, Patroclus, Eudorus and a few other confidantes. They had all been lobbying him, telling him how Patroclus should have been allowed to fight.

Then a girl had entered the tent carrying their dinner. He had never seen her before. He would have noticed such a beauty. As she was leaving, she turned to face him, her soulful eyes boring into him. A flicker of surprise passed through them before she took her leave.

Minutes later, as they were peacefully eating, making small talk about their families and homes, the atmosphere was shattered by a piercing scream.

"Aaaahhhhh! Get off of me you beasts!"

The men exited the tent to see what the commotion was about. What they saw astounded them. Huddled in the middle of the camp were about 15 men, all arguing with each other. _'She must be quite a whore,'_ Achilles mused.

What he saw next surprised him even more. It was her. The girl. Even though she was sorely outnumbered, she put up a decent fight.

Off to the sides, whores were grouped looking disapprovingly.

'_They envy the attention she's getting'_ he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Aaahh let me go let me go!" She screamed.

"Bitch! You made me bleed!" a soldier said before slapping her to the ground.

He tensed as he saw a man walk over from the fire, brand in hand.

"Hold the bitch!"

He didn't hesitate to unsheathe his sword and quickly jog over to the scene.

She struggled against the strong arms that held her in place. Someone whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, we'll take care of you right after we brand you."

She shuddered in disgust and continued to struggle.

"Achilles!" someone wailed.

Before the man with the brand could think, the brand was snatched from him and was thrust into his own neck. Gurgling with pain, this warned everyone else to step away from the girl, some muttering profusely how it wasn't fair that he always got the girls.

Briseis, winded, collapsed to the ground, the world fading into a haze.

She felt arms wrap around her and she blacked out.

----------

Author's notes: Boring I know. What can I do? I've got writer's block. So don't expect another chapter today unless someone else helps me or there's a miracle. I'm out of ideas. Lack of sleep. Whatever I'll just listen to music. Toodles.

-Amester Monty


	6. Deal

Author's Notes:

OY YOY YOY! Ok well the first two days of school were soooo stressful, cuz we got like tons of math, and all my classes are like crawling with "popular" people, and my social studies teacher said ok 191 times in a 49 minute period. How queer is that? O ya my English teacher said queer, well we know that he's not gay. Lol ok on we go. Ehmygawd, I finally finished the script, and it was totally better than the movie! Ahh you guys should read it. The end is so much sadder! People just don't like happy endings anymore do they! agh

----------------------------------------------------------------

He walked through the camp, everyone parting for him. They knew better than to get in Achilles' way. In his arm he carried a semi-conscious girl. He briefly looked her over. She looked so beat up. Her lip was cut and bleeding. Her eyebrow also had a cut. Her arms were bruised, and she looked like a tomato from when the men had so mercilessly slapped her silly. He growled. How dare they? Didn't they understand that women were supposed to be treated with respect and dignity?

"Animals," he practically spat out under his breath.

As he reached the Myrmidons' part of the camp, his men looked on with interest. Never before had they seen him save a girl, it was not his way. Usually he wouldn't care, women were nothing to him, simply entertainment.

As he got to his tent, Eudorus came up to him.

"My lord, who is this?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"You don't know?" Eudorus asked, bewildered. Now he was saving girls that he didn't know? Odd.

Achilles left Eudorus to stand at the entrance of his tent, confused. What had possessed him to commit an act of such kindness? His lord had never really done anything that didn't benefit him. Wait, oh, that must be it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thoughts slightly eased, Achilles' second in command walked away to finish his supper.

He entered to the neat clutter of his tent. '_Hmm, should have someone organize later_,' he thought to himself as he set the drifting girl on some furs. Hitting the ground, Briseis shot her eyes open to see where she was. She recognized the place as the place where she was first taken in as a captive. '_Lovely memories_,' she thought. Why had he saved her? He had been the one that took her away from her family, killed her countrymen, and yet he had just saved her from his own men, had he not? But before she could mull over her thoughts further, he had brought a basin of water beside her and had dipped a cloth, trying to clean her cuts.

_'Dumb bru_te', she thought as she violently slapped his hand away.

He frowned. _'She's really grateful isn't she'_

He tried again, but to no avail, yet again, she simply slapped his hand away.

Aggravated, he threw the cloth at her, and was surprised when she threw it right back at him.

_'Gutsy,'_ he thought, _'reminds me of someone…_'

He dropped the cloth into the basin

Briseis hastily scooped it up, wringed it out, and started cleaning herself, still darting her eyes in his direction, an accusing look in her eyes.

_'She doesn't trust very easily'_

He watched her with apt interest. She looked so tired.

_'Wonder when the last time she had a good night's rest was'_

Suddenly realizing that if she hadn't slept, she probably hadn't eaten either, he turned to grab a platter of food and placed in front of her.

"Eat," he said rather bluntly.

She looked at him. Was he serious? She wasn't just going to eat whatever he told her too. What if it was poisoned?

He, obviously sensing her discomfort, went ahead and grabbed some fruit and started to eat.

Her nerves eased ever so slightly, she grabbed a vine a grapes and started munching.

He smiled inside.

"You fought back, that takes courage."

"To fight back when someone attacks you? A dog has that kind of courage!" she practically spat.

"I like dogs more than people," he replied calmly.

_'Huh?'_ she thought. _'Was that a compliment?'_

"Why did you choose this life?"

"What life?"

"To be a great warrior," she said mockingly.

"I chose nothing, I was born and this is what I am."

"Why did you choose to love a god? I think you'll find the romance rather one sided."

"Do you enjoy provoking me?"

"Yes."

After a while of silence, Achilles grinning, Briseis fuming, she spoke up.

"I should go."

"It isn't safe out there,"

"It's not safe in here."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Then why do you say you're not safe?"

"I'm afraid of myself."

His grin got wider. It was a full out smirk now.

She picked herself up gingerly, obviously hurting. She stumbled towards the tent flap.

"Are you sure you can manage?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"Yes."

"Ok," he said, leading her out of the tent, towards the kitchen.

"What is your name?"

"You don't remember me?"

He halted. "Should I?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't remember when your men dragged me and Chrysies to this gods forsaken camp?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, then they relaxed.

"You, you're the one that was kicking and screaming?"

He was honestly shocked. She had grown. A lot. While her "friend" was a self-centered impudent girl, here she was, a beautiful swan.

"I, I didn't recognize you," he muttered out.

"Well, now you know who I am."

"I never got your name."

"Why should I give you my name? After all, it was your men that landed me here."

"If my men hadn't gotten you two, someone else would've so you should be grateful, and I saved you back there didn't I?" he said, temper rising.

She looked taken aback. She hadn't thought of it that way. She still didn't like it. She wouldn't let him win.

"Well, you're just a stupid warrior! You only know war. Peace confuses you!"

"More interesting than the life of a priestess."

Not able to think of anything to say, she stormed into the kitchens. Her friend Alida rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Briseis, are you alright? I thought I had lost you! You had me so worried."

Achilles walked in.

"No, I'm fine."

Alida looked displeased.

"What is he doing here?" she asked, acting as if he was not there.

"He saved me."

"Him?"

"Yes."

"He didn't hurt you did he? Because if he did then Apollo help because I'm-"

"Alida, I'm fine, really."

Achilles, seeing their little spout was over, piped up.

"You never told me your name."

Briseis turned on her heels, glaring at Achilles.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just because."

"Because what?"

"Please?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"Name your terms."

"If there is another incident, and you save me, I'll consider it."

"You think it's going to happen again?"

"Are we still short on people?"

Achilles looked around the tent. Indeed, there were less people than usual.

"Yes."

"Then it is a possibility."

"Deal."

"Good, get out."

With a grin, he walked out.

"He likes you."

"He does not Alida, he's a dumb brute."

"If you say so," Alida said, not convinced.

They walked off to finish washing the night dishes.

-----------------------------------------

OMG that was a really bad chappieee. Eww I hate myself right now. Ok well he will know her name by like the next 2 chapters so have no fear! Um ya maybe I'll update 2morrow but I doubt cuz I'm still braindead on what to do next, and I gots hw! So toodles.

-Amester Monty


	7. Makeup and Fruits

A/N:

Hahaha I've finally found out what A/N means! Haha I'm a re-re. That's ok tho, cuz noone expects much from me. Well, cepts for the parentals but I don't listen to them anyway! So….finally got the separators to work, so I got inspired! Enjoy!

* * *

She hacked profusely as the world around her burned and her lungs slowly became intoxicated with heavy black smoke. It was unbearable. But she kept running. She didn't know why, it seemed hopeless, but her instincts told her to keep moving. Her feet were heavily blistered, sore and raw, aching for a rest, but she would not let them. Her beloved city was burning, and she had no idea how or why. But she had a hunch. A hunch that the Greeks had done this.

Her eyes darted back and forth, searching for an escape. She yelled out to her family. Where were they now? It seemed that whenever she needed someone, they were never there. She gave up, it was clear that they weren't in the area. They had probably escaped or were killed. She shuddered. _Best not to think negative thoughts Briseis, _she scolded. Suddenly realizing that she had been standing there for the past few minutes, people shoving and pushing their way past her, cursing her as they passed, she thought of where to go.

Panting slightly, stumbling down the stone steps, crossing the grass, not even thinking that she wasn't supposed to do that, she collapsed onto her knees. She gazed up at the marble statue of Apollo. This shrine being deep in the heart of Troy, the Greeks had yet to arrive, but she knew they would. And soon. They were mobbing, killing, taking anything they wanted, and she knew they would want her as well. _It's only a matter of time, _she thought bitterly to herself. When had her life been in the hands of others? Her eyes never left the statue. He was her only hope now. No one would come for her now. They had all left her. Her eyes welled up as she thought of her current circumstances.

_Please Apollo, I beg of you, do with me what you will, but please have mercy on my family. Uncle Priam, dear Hector, Andromache, baby Astynax, cousin Pa - - -_

A seering pain shot through her head as a strong hand pulled her up to a standing position, once again putting her into the unnatural position when she was tugged to an unnatural height. A raspy and triumphant voice spat into her ear. "Too late for prayers, priestess!"

She shriveled in disgust at the sound. It was much too familiar to her ears than she would have liked. He twisted her around, holding up a knife to her neck.

"I almost lost this war because of your little romance."

She snarled, determined not to show weakness to the volatile man.

"Now you, a Trojan priestess, will be scrubbing my floors, and at night –

He said no more as she plunged a dagger into his meaty neck. One that she had so painstakingly made sure she had, just in case. For once, she was prepared for the situation. As Agamemnon slowly sank to the ground, wheezing his last horrid breaths, she rejoiced inside. She had done Troy the greatest favor possible. But that happiness was short lived as Agamemnon's two guards came lunging at her. Clearly mad that she had killed their "beloved" king.

She shrieked as they came after her. She scrambled, trying to get away, but they being trained soldiers quickly outscrambled her and grabbed her by the arms, the same ones she had used to kill the disgusting pig. As she struggled to break loose from their unsympathetic grip, another unsheathed his sword and pointed they sharp end at her stomach, poised to kill.

_Apollo save me! Anyone! _she cried in her mind.

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable, hoping it would be quick and painless.

* * *

Her eyes shot open. Her breath was heavy and labored, her face tearstained and glistening from fresh sweat. She slowly regained composure, taking in her surroundings.

_It was just a dream Briseis, it was just a dream._

But was it a dream? She had had this dream for weeks now, and it was always the same each time. She was in Troy, and it was burning, Greeks everywhere, pillaging and killing. She went to the statue of Apollo, Agamemnon found her. She killed him and then his guards killed her. Could this be the actual way she was to die? What romance?The thoughts drifted through her head as she sat up in the darkness. She looked around her. The other beds were empty.

She had overslept. Again.

Grunting in frustration, she threw her blanket aside and changed into a simple brown dress. It wasn't much, but at least it was intact. For that she was grateful. She stepped out of the tent to find the sun blaring and the soldiers gone off to another day of war. Already it had been so long. The same every day. Going off to battle, coming back either defeated or not. And neither side was really winning. She sighed, exasperated. Men…

She strode over to the kitchens. Parting the flaps, she saw people busseling about. That was unusual. Usually people were simply lounging this part of day. Patiently awaiting late afternoon to come before starting to prepare the evening meal

A cook walked past, carrying a grand tray of assorted fruits. She took this opportuinity to tug on the sleeve of her dress. She snapped her head around.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"There's to be a feast tonight."

"A feast? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Agamemnon thinks that we are finally winning the war, so he's having a feast to celebrate," she stated, all knowingly.

Briseis furrowed her eyebrows in disapproval. How could the fool think they were winning? But the cook obviously didn't care because she continued with her explanation.

"And, he's having all the women there, because there aren't enough whores to go around anymore since more soldiers sailed over from Greece. And guess what that means priestess?"

Briseis' face dropped.

"That's right. The spoiled princess isn't so stupid after all. That means you too. So I guess you won't be a priestess for much longer!" she sneered as she sauntered off, cackling the whole way.

This could not be happening. There had to be a way out of this. But how? Could she really hide until the next morning? But the next even was of one of even more misfortune. While she screened through her mind every possible hiding spot in the camp, a whole slew of guards walked into the tent, roughly pushing her along with them, and after a few minutes, successfully lined them all up.

"Make way for the high king of Greece, Agamemnon!"

Agamemnon stepped in, pleased with the announcement of his arrival. _He's getting more indulged with himself, _she thought to herself. "So my ladies, I suppose you all have heard the announcement, a select few will be chosen to be with the noblemen of Greece tonight, and I decide who."

A few dashed their eyes around, frantically searching for an exit, but finding none as they were all guarded. _He certainly thought this through for a pig._ Others, on the contrary, raised their heads higher, puffed out their chests and butts and hoped to be noticed. The cook Briseis had talked to before was one of these people. Briseis, on the other hand, was doing neither. She was just staring forward, unable to process these things in her mind.

Agamemnon started walking down the row, picking and choosing women whom he fancied. As he came upon Brisies, she stiffened. In her mind she was breaking down, hoping he wouldn't choose her. She didn't need a replay of what happened last time. She could still feel the cold hands of the barbaric men, grabbing her and shoving her around, tearing at her robe and slapping her face. That was something she wouldn't be able to handle. But she fought not to let it show in her features.

He looked her up and down, inspecting her. Smiling he said, "I've never seen you before pretty one."

"I…I don't know why," she stuttered.

"Of course she does!" the cook cried. "She's been hiding for the last 4 years because she thinks she's oh so be-**you**tiful, and too good for everyone!"

Turning back to look at her, he quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, why would she have reason to hide?"

"Because -," she started

"BECAUSE, _she's _the Trojan priestess," she sneered, proud of herself.

He once again turned to face her, smiling an evil smile. "Well, then, you'll be sure to join us tonight for the festivities."

And with that, he continued down the line, seemingly forgetting Briseis, but the guards did not. After he had left, they had come, and grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the tent along with a few others, not including Alida, and for that, she was thankful.

As they passed, people would stop and stare at her. Some recognized her as the girl Achilles had saved, others simply saw her as a beautiful women, there for the taking. She felt self conscious as she fought her way all the way to a grand tent. One she had seen every day for the last 4 years. The tent for whores.

* * *

They brutally shoved her in, leaving to get more women that Agamemnon had chosen. Huffing, she straightened herself out, and looking around, she noticed that the women were split up. Some were in slinky outfits, barely covering their breasts, and cutting off at the top of their thighs. They were busy primping themselves up, applying heavy makeup (they had makeup right?), and adjusting their hair. The rest were on the other side, dressed normally, whispering to each other, glowering at the others. She figured those were the ones who hadn't been chosen, and they seemed rather bitter about it. _Why would anyone want to do that? _

One girl, noticing the newcomers, came over to usher them over to the other barely-covered girls. Looking them all over, she gave them all identical dresses, the same as the others. Throwing a worried look at the girl, Briseis went behind a screen to change. She sucked in her breath, hoping with all her might it didn't fit so she could get a bigger size, but unfortunately, she was neither that tall, nor that fat, and so therefore it fit her perfectly, to a T. _Perfect, just my luck._

As she stepped out, others gasped in awe. It didn't fit anyone _that _perfectly, it had been made for a "dream girl". Briseis took this as a bad sign. _Shit!_ The same girl came over to bring her to a makeup stand and started applying. And applying, and applying some more. After what seemed like hours of makeup, the other girl finally said, "Done!" in a triumphant voice.

Grimacing, Briseis was handed a small mirror. Now even she gasped in awe. She could barely recognize herself, she looked so grown up. Well, she couldn't really remember the last time she had looked at her reflection so clearly, and she had certainly never put on that much makeup, even as the princess of Troy. They had all been right. She was a spitting image of her mother.

* * *

Afterwards, she was left to lounge until the late afternoon. They were fed fruits and meats, the things she had for so long only served to others. She quickly found out that the other whores never ate this richly either, but it was just for this special occasion. She had a hard time pushing past everyone to get a fair portion of the food, but seconds came and she was saved.

As show time neared, she became increasingly nervous. She would never get through this, at least not with title as a priestess. Sweat dripped from her brow, causing her makeup to run, and having someone re-do it three consecutive times, but they were all willing. There was no contest that she was indeed the most beautiful of them all. The whole time, people came up to her and complimented her, or tried to make her feel bad. But she didn't let it get to her. She knew that she was the prettiest. But the problem was that the whole Greek army would soon know as well.

At last, a guard came and called them all. Everyone followed. Briseis tried to slip away, but the streaming crowd was unrelenting and so she got pushed along with the rest of them. The guard stopped and instructed the "ordinary" whores over to the general population, and continued leading the others. Brisies considered for a brief moment sneaking off with them, but she passed the thought. _If I go with them, they'll fight over me, and most likely hurt me. But if I go to the nobles, they won't be allowed to. It's not polite or acceptable…_

* * *

Having finally arrived, she took a deep breath and held it, and went in to face her fears….

* * *

A/N: boring? Yes. Pointless? NO! R&R as always and till next time. Ta-ta!

Amester Monty


	8. Savior

Oh the devastation!!!!!!! One of my favorite Troy stories I can't find, and the other 2 in a series have been deleted!! I shall mourn for them, though they were pretty sad. If anyone should find the stories I'm talking about please don't hesitate to email me and tell where they are! Oh the heartbreak. The names I think are Whisper, I think the sequel was Poison, I get a little confused. And the one I can't find I don't remember the name to; it was one of those stories if Achilles didn't die. I just remember I loved it. Argh. I hate short term memory loss. But enough about me, there's finally a new chapter!

* * *

The stream of women steadily started flowing into the dining tent, and every passing second brought Briseis closer to the tent flaps. Her tent flaps of doom. _After this I will be able to wear white no more, _she thought gloomily. Oh how she wished she had faked sick the day the Greeks arrived. Wouldn't that have been wonderful?

Lost in her thoughts, she almost toppled over when a strong hold wretched her from the line.

"Ahh!" she yelled in surprise.

She looked up to find Patroclus. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Saving you of course."

"What? Why? You don't even know me."

"I saw the way my cousin looked at you. He doesn't give that look to just anybody."

"So? That doesn't mean anything," she protested.

He looked at her, amused that she was so far in denial.

"Well it doesn't matter, because everyone else is now in the tent and if you go in now, they'll be suspicious and you'll never hear the end of it."

Indeed they were.

She scowled. "Well what do you suggest I do?"

"Come with me," he said lightheartedly.

* * *

He quickly led her through the maze of tents, far to the north end of the camp, somewhere she had been to thrice before. He stopped in front of a grand lodging and called out.

Moments later, movement could be heard inside and Achilles then stepped out, surprised. He crossed his arms, a quizzical look on his face.

"What is she doing here, in _that?_" he questioned, looking her up and down.

Her face turned beet red as she tried to conceal herself with her arms. He chuckled and Patroclus replied.

"I saved her."

"Saved her? From what?"

"From being raped, beaten, and perhaps killed."

Briseis' face turned sour at the very thought.

"Now, now Patroclus, let's not go disturbing the poor girl," he said mockingly.

"Well, I was just answering your questions about the girl."

"That's all good and well now, but what do you propose we do with her?"

"Keep her safe until the night's over I guess."

"How do you propose we do that? And if someone should realize that she's gone? What then little cousin?"

He scratched the back of his head in thought, "honestly, I hadn't gotten that far."

Achilles sighed and said, "Well, then, I suppose you should bring her in. She'll catch a cold when the sun sets."

Patroclus obliged and led her in the large tent. He set her down on a bed of furs and stepped back while she made herself comfortable, who was content not to utter a word.

"Patroclus."

"Yes?"

"Go get her something else to wear."

Patroclus smirked and left.

Now alone, the tent seemed far too small for the both of them. And yet she was comforted by its familiarity. She dared not look up, for fear of losing herself in those ocean blue eyes.

He set a platter of fruits down in front of her.

"Eat."

She had heard those words before, and she could just imagine what had happened after. But this time she was determined not to lead the same conversation.

She confidently picked up an apple and took a big chunk out of it, even though she was already bloated.

He cocked an eyebrow in amusement, and she grinned back. He decided to start talking this time.

"So what were you doing…dressed in…that?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"I've got all night."

She dared look him straight in those piercing blue eyes now, hopeful that she would have enough self control to handle them. But she was wrong. One glance and she was drowning in them, desperately trying to pry something out of him, and yet trying to find a way out. Neither was working out for her, so she settled just looking at them, trying to figure out her emotions inside.

_What is this I feel? Tightness in the chest, light headedness, lack of self control, and shortness of breath. What is this? I have never felt this way about anyone before._

Patroclus walked in then, holding in his hands a thin brown dress, similar to the one Briseis had been wearing earlier in the day. He stopped short as he saw the two locking eyes, bitten apple still in hand, and he regretted breaking their eye contact. He cleared his throat and waited for them to regain their senses.

Achilles flashed an annoyed look at the intruder but then his eyes softened at the sight of his cousin.

Patroclus tossed the dress to Achilles who in turn tossed it into Briseis' lap. Patroclus then obediently left, happy to see his cousin so infatuated with the girl, whatever her name was.

Achilles just kept staring at her, wondering why he was so entranced. She was just another girl, and he had had many, what made her any different? It was a question that he couldn't seem to find the answer to.

She felt small under his relentless gaze, wondering what it was about _her _that could be holding it so. He had bedded many, this she was sure of, but she was also sure that none had received this. Why couldn't he look away? She needed to change after all.

She moved her head ever so slightly in an attempt to wake him from his dreamlike trance. His head immediately snapped up, aware that he had been staring too long and too intently.

She stared blankly at him, patiently awaiting him to turn away or leave the tent, but neither did he do. He stared right back, unaware of her wishes.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" she asked back, confused.

"Aren't you going to change, or is that comfortable?"

She snapped. "I was waiting for you to turn away!"

At this realization, Achilles slowly turned around, teasing her every second. Stopping halfway, he asked, "You sure you want me to turn around?"

A frown took hold of her beautiful features. "Yes."

A smirk still sprawled upon his face, he obediently turned away. After a few moments of judgmental inspection, she was satisfied that he wasn't peeking, and changed into the bland brown dress.

"You can look now," she said, after making sure that nothing scandalous was visible.

He turned around, still smiling brightly. "So, are you going to tell me the story now?"

"No." she said, smirking in satisfaction.

He was amused by her, drowning more and more in her innocent but headstrong beauty.

"Well, then, perhaps you should go back."

A fearful look came to her eyes, and she made no hesitations in starting her story

A little while later, story finished and hunger satisfied, Briseis leisurely laid back onto the furs, drowsy from the day's events. She looked up at the ceiling, wondering what was keeping her in the unguarded tent, and what would happen to her if Agamemnon should notice she was missing.

Her lids began to close, but she forced them to stay open.

"Why weren't you there?"

"Where?"

"At the banquet. You being a great warrior, I would have assumed you to attend."

He chuckled, "that's a simple question. I didn't go in fear that I would kill Agamemnon by accident."

Dismayed, she propped up an elbow onto her bed. "Why would you do that?"

"He's a fool of a king. He throws a banquet with the last of our food to a victory that is not yet won." He said, distate in his voice.

_I suppose he's not a dumb brute._

Seeing his anger, she decided it was best not to tamper with him anymore. She nestled herself deep within the furs to protect her from the windy night, and started to drift into dreams.

Noticing, Achilles went to his own bed and settled down for the night as well.

* * *

Over at the banquet, no one missed Briseis' presence. They were all jovially drunk or scurrying after a dancer or whore. None cared for the absence of one, though she may have been the most beautiful. None of the other girls really minded the sudden lack of competition.

* * *

_The fire burned with no end, eating up everything in sight until the city of Troy fell to the ground, destroyed forever. This she could not stop. So she had no alternative now but to run. Most likely it would not work. They guards would catch her before she found a safe exit, or she would burn to death, but that did not deter her from trying._

_She ran with all the strength left in her, hoping desperately that she would live through the night. She panted breathlessly as her feet silently padded on the floors of the courtyards, high up in the towering palace of Troy, now lit with a thousand fires, quietly awaiting its doom._

_But she would not be content to patiently wait. She would fight until the last of her breath left her aching body__。__She stumbled, scraping her feet along the coarse ground, blood oozing from her wounds. She continued on._

_Without any thought on the matter, her feet guided her to the statue of Apollo once again, and again she kneeled before the grand statue, bowing her head in prayer. She prayed for someone to save her family, to save her._

_Before she knew it she felt a wretched hand grasp her neck and someone whispering in her ear. It was all the same as before, whether she knew it or not._

_She was pulled up, nearly strangled as Agamemnon held her in place. She gave the same disgusted glare, and stabbed him at the same time._

_She tried to run, but was caught. She started screaming for her life, knowing the end was near. A sword was unsheathed, and pointed towards her belly. She writhed within the soldier's grasp, trying so hard to free herself. Her shoulders were shaken violently and someone was yelling her name._

_The sword was thrust towards her._

* * *

"Girl! Girl!!"

She screamed into the night, shattering the still silence. Achilles was shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

Her eyes shot open, and darted back and forth, looking for her killers. It was so real, it was almost like a premonition. But no, that could not be, she had no lover to speak of, she was a priestess of Apollo, though she may be a slave. And she planned to remain one the rest of her days.

Her breathing was heavy and labored, sweat was pouring down the sides of her head and her thin dress was nearly soaked through, exposing things that she did not want anyone besides her to see.

Her eyes watered still and dried tears stained her lovely face. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was shivering violently from the cold.

His eyes were filled with concern, still hazy with sleep, yet he was right there, trying to comfort her. He held her in his arms until she had fully calmed down

* * *

Leaving china…couldn't finish the chappie. MY BAD! I'll finish frst thing when I get back. R&r and enjoy!!!

amester


	9. Dawn

**A/N: Ahhh!!!!!! I'm home!!!! After a very long and painful like 17 hour flight. But I'm home all the same, though I wish I were still in China cuz I didn't have to go to school and could write my stories whenever I wanted to, but that's beside the point! The wedding was great, thanks for asking, but my feet killed! Oy. Never wear heels all day, especially in a strapless dress. Two stresses at once! Anyway, I'll stop rambling now, but I'd like to make a shout out to Megan.**

**Thanks for reviewing!! I loved it. Honestly, writing the A/N is one of the best parts!! I can just vent and no one will judge me (cuz I can't see their faces!). Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

His grip was made of steel, yet at the same time, it was gentle, understanding, and loving. _Loving? I must be going crazy. _She thought.

Her tears stopped flowing eventually, leaving the poor girl slightly feeling better. She was still exhausted, but she felt…comforted. The way it was to have someone hold her, like her family would, every time she would have a nightmare. She had forgotten the soft touch of a man long ago, and she found she silently yearned for it.

Her cheek was resting upon his bare chest, with the steady beat of his heart a peaceful lullaby. She knew her position was rather inappropriate, she knowing full well that he was not dressed in any sense of the word, and she was being held quite securely in his muscular arms. Oh if the priests could see her now.

But she felt no urge to move. Not now, not ever. Her body fit perfectly in his arms, as if it was meant to be.

"What's wrong?" came a worried voice.

"I, had a dream."

"Dream? What kind of dream?"

"A nightmare. I saw Troy burn, and I died along with it."

She continued, "It was so real, like I was actually there, as if I was really dying."

He had nothing to say to that, so he simply put his chin onto the top of her head.

Slowly but surely, she started to drift into the peaceful world of sleep, and when he was quite sure that she was asleep, he silently placed her back onto her bed of furs, and quietly went back to his own, still slightly worried about the young priestess.

* * *

As dawn sent the first rays across the beaches of Troy, the Greeks all rose along with it, ready for another day of tedious battle. Briseis was not one to rise.

By the time she awoke, the sun was already high in the sky, motioning for the coming of noon. The camp was empty of all but the wounded.

Her thoughts were hazy, and filled with visions of the past. She remembered her childhood, playing on these very beaches when they were young, swimming in the sea, building great walls and trenches of sand to block out the majestic sea, alas, it won every time. She smiled at her reminiscent thoughts, back in a time where war and death was not of her concern. How she wished for those times again.

The sun finally peeked through the crevices of the tent flap, and its heat forced her eyes open.

She sat up and rubbed her head, wondering where she was and how she had gotten there. When she had remembered all the last night's events, her face turned darker than a rose in the summertime, and she was eternally grateful that no one was there to see her. Realizing that she was hungry, she looked around for food, but could find nothing. Well that was odd, usually someone would send over food to the tents, especially to one so important as the great Achilles.

_Perhaps he ate it all. _She thought. _Pig._

She saw no choice but to go to the kitchens and get some food for herself. She had no trouble finding the tent that she had seen so many times over the years, and hesitantly walked in. She was sure there would be a barrage of questions, asking where she had been, and why she was back so late. But there was nothing. No one.

Where were they?

* * *

**Short chapter. Sorry bout that. It's five in the morning if it helps explain. Damn jetlag! So, hope you liked the chapter, not much to it I'm afraid, like a filler chapter almost. But I hope that you will still review! Always inspirational, those reviews. Till next time.**

**Amester**


	10. The wounded and the dead

A/N: Rawr. I'm here! For your reading delight!! Life's a bitch. Since I went to China, I have sooo much stuff to make up! It's so fucking annoying! I have like 3 projects and a whole unit to make up. Rawr. Die bitch die. Anyway, on a brighter note, we're starting short stories in English so that should help my poor writing skills!! So review and help me write better, and with plot ideas perhaps (hint hint). Happy readings!

* * *

Let me now take the time, to explain the layout of the Trojan beach. Ok, so the coast is mostly a straight line, with little curve. Along the mid-south side of the beach, is where the Greek camp is. North of the camp, is the kitchen area. It is surrounded by thick underbrush on three sides. On the northern side, there are woods, the place where Alida and Briseis hid the night the Trojans came to rescue them. The land in the wood slopes upwards, and when you emerge from the other end of the woods, there is a cliff, with a rickety trail to the bottom, where there is a small beach, where Alida and Briseis swam that night. There is also another kitchen at the southern end of the beach. But that doesn't show up in the story. The whore house is near the mid-southern part of the encampment, and Agamemnon's tent is just south of that. Achilles' part of the camp is on the northern end, in case you haven't already figured that out. To the west of the camp (aka inland, towards Troy) is the plain of Troy, where the battles happen. You'll need this info for this chapter.

* * *

_Where were they? _She wondered? She hoped this was not in punishment for being so close so Achilles the previous night while he was so obviously disrobed. She prayed to the gods for answers, and for the safety of her friends. Perhaps Alida had not been _harmed _in any way. She suddenly felt guilty about her stroke of luck last night.

With a wrinkle in her brow, she walked to the sleeping tents, hoping that perhaps they had retired there and for some reason never gotten up. She popped her head in one, but none were within. Dismayed, she sat under the cool shade of a tree, in the secluded clearing on the edge of the woods in which the kitchen area was located. She twiddled with her thumbs, not sure to do with so much time to herself. It was rare that she ever got a free moment, untangled from the endless tasks and errands at hand. And honestly, she had forgotten what it felt like, to be so carefree, and she now found it rather dull. Perhaps three years ago, she wouldn't have been able to stand being busy doing chores for the pleasure of others, but now, it was a way of life. It was either that, or being someone's whore. She still couldn't stand that.

Hours passed by in this manner, her just staring down at her hands, thinking about how drastically her life had truly changed. She chuckled every once in a while, remembering some rather comical moment, or when she realized how ignorant and immature she had been. Her hands, once soft and fragile, were now filled with strength, and were able to do many things they had never been able to do before, though they were still relatively soft, having spent endless hours soaked in soapy water.

Her nails, once perfectly manicured, always, were now untamed, growing to a long but elegantly beautiful length, and they suited her just fine. Her eyelids started to droop in the oppressive heat of the summer. Beads of sweat threatened to roll freely down the sides of her head, so she stood up, determined to go for a swim. It would most likely be hours before the army got back, and she was not foolish enough to attempt to make a meal for thousands all by her lonesome.

She tried to decide which strip of the coast she would take a dip in. The area that she and Alida had been nice she supposed, but it was set against high cliffs, with violent waves constantly crashing onto dark and jagged rocks, and it was now high tide. It would be suicide to go there. But would it truly be safe to go to the beach, where thousands of ships had spent 3 ½ long years resting? What if she met an unfriendly person? No one would be there to save her now.

But she quietly reminded herself that they were all off to battle, the only ones left were the sick and wounded, and what threat did they pose? She could surely outrun any of them. Now having come to a conclusion, she headed for the path that would lead through thick bushes and trees and to the welcoming waters of the Aegean. But as she walked, she noticed a break in the bushes on the other side of the clearing that she was quite certain she had never seen before.

Curious, she strode over to it, and she saw a crude trail, cut free of treacherous branches and thorns, now strewn about on the dirt beneath. Somewhat apprehensive on how the trail came about, she followed it, careful not to step on anything that would harm her feet.

It seemed like eons when she emerged on the other side; she was shocked by what she found. A few Greeks lay on the ground, dead or dieing. She was queasy at the sight of them. Most of them had been stabbed in the stomach and their blood was pooled on or below their lifeless bodies.

_Who would commit such a sin? _She asked herself. To her, killing was an incomprehensible act, a stupid violent sin to commit. She saw one wheezing for breath, on the verge of death, just barely hanging on. She instinctively rushed to his aid, asking him what had happened.

His eyes were half closed, only exposing the whites of his eyes, but underneath his lids it was apparent that his eyes were rolling aimlessly in the back of his head. She looked on in pity as she saw him slowly start to fade. Blood was oozing from wounds in his thigh and shoulder, and it was all he could do to press his hands on the gashes, fighting a battle that he was so terribly losing.

"What happened?" she asked desperately.

"The Trojans. They came and took them." He choked out.

"Who?! Tell me!" she yelled at the dying soldier.

But he didn't answer. It was too late. He was gone, never to walk on the earth's surface again. She breathed heavily, very disturbed by the scene she had just witnessed. He had died right in front of her, something she had wished never to see again. But she had gotten what she had needed from him.

The Trojans had come. Again. They had taken them, most likely he had been talking about the women. That would explain their strange absence. _Hector. _She thought. He had come back, hoping to find her, but she hadn't been there. She had been in Achilles' tent, thinking that she was safe. Deep pangs went through her heart, regretting not being there. They hadn't even left Alida. _But she's safe, and that's all that matters. _Relief swept through her as she realized that her best friend was safe. But now with no help, how was she to support an entire army?

The color drained from her face. _Oh gods. _The questions they would ask. It was too much for her too bear. They would never accept an excuse like she hid away. Not when everyone else was gone. No, it was not possible. Especially when they found out that it was the Trojans again. She needed safety now.

It was now mid-afternoon, and the sun slanted across the plains of Troy. She looked up from her frenzied thinking, only to see the fierce battle being raged not half a mile from her. There were faint war cries and shouts of death and pain, and she felt feint.

* * *

He slashed through anyone in his path with a precision and decisiveness hardly human. None could stand up to the mighty Achilles. Someone charged at him, intent on bringing him down, but with a swift movement the Trojan lay on the ground before him, the life drained from his eyes. He fought his way to the edge of the battlefield, and stepped back for a moment to survey the damage. Though both sides fought valiantly, the Greeks were slowly pushing the Trojans back to the citadel. He smirked.

He went back to killing.

* * *

Sigh. I need to do my homework. I hope this chapter amused you. It took me a long time to write. If you didn't understand the placement of things, then go to the top and read the description of the Trojan beach. Review if you care. Till next time. Toodles!

Amester


	11. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder

Ahoy maties! Ok so here's the scoop on my overly dramatic and fucked up life. So my friend, who will be named Vicky for the sake of not giving anything away, has never seen Troy. And so of course, I'm like GASP! How could you not? And she goes, well I don't want to see a sweaty man killing people, and I don't think Brad Pitt's that hot. Yep she's never seen it. But I've never seen High school musical so she's all I'll watch Troy if you watch High School Musical. I go okay. The date was set for February 2, 2007 (today) but now she can't find HSM and she doesn't want to watch Troy now and so I'm like fine! I'm not going! Of course I'm not serious. I will MAKE her watch Troy. But then I feel extremely faint all day and actually think I can't go, so here I am now typing. Fucked up ain't it? Well, I'll live. Anyhoo, let's get on with this baby!

* * *

_What am I to do? _She asked herself, praying to the gods to help her in her desperate situation. She had no where to go, she couldn't hide forever, she would die! Or worse, get caught. _There is only one way._

She picked herself up, a little bit woozy (hey she's like me!!) from the sight of so much blood, not to mention the horrendous smell of it, she made her way along the bushes, hoping to be able to make it to the Trojan Walls. If the Trojans had been able to get to her, she could get to them right?

She tried as best she could to blend in with the scenery, hoping that no one would notice the rustling branches. She crouched low, trying to make herself smaller. She kept throwing the battlefield worrying glances, wondering if anyone noticed the petite figure hustling along. She went as fast as she could without being too obvious, but it was no use.

A soldier, fresh from killing a Trojan, glared proudly over the dead body. He surveyed the bloody landscape before him, grinning an evil grin. He looked at the Trojan walls to the camp, gauging which one they were close to. When he saw her. She was hunched over, nearly crawling along the bushes towards the citadel. _Well, well, what do we have here? A runaway slave?_

His grin became wider as he stealthily made his way over, carefully staying well behind her until he was near even with the bushes, and her. He then broke into a sprint as he caught up to her and ripped her hair to him.

She screamed out in pain as her hair was caught in his unrelenting grip. She put her hands up to his hands, trying to pry them from her locks. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes and grimaced at him.

He breathed lustily down her neck and whispered, "Why hello, pet."

She snarled and tried once again to break free, hitting the hands holding her to him. He only held her tighter and closer in response.

"No use fighting my love, soon it will be over."

Her eyes widened in fear and she screamed and hit even louder, in her last attempts to get away from the treacherous man. She managed to slap him on the cheek and he was furious. "Why you little wench! I'll have to teach to a lesson!"

He slapped her with such force she stumbled backwards and fell down. He let go of her hair for an instant, but was instantly on top of her, prying eyes roaming her body, hands groping for her dress. He had almost caught hold of it, when he felt cool metal on the base of his neck, slightly moist.

He immediately stopped reaching, and slowly turned to face his attacker. The golden rays of the sun were glaring down on them, bouncing gorgeously off his brilliantly colored hair.

"Get off her." He threatened.

The man looked down at the sword touching his neck, red with fresh blood. He sneered up at him, "What, is she your property, Mighty Achilles?"

"No, she is not, she is not anyone's property, and she never will be."

The words touched Briseis's heart, evoking those strange emotions again.

The man refused to move, unwilling to give up such a beaut y. "Make me," he challenged.

With those words, Achilles made no hesitation to decapitate the man, getting a bloodcurdling shriek from Brisies. She still lay sprawled on the dirt, hair matted and tangled, to others, she couldn't have been more unattractive, what with the dried tears clinging on to her cheeks, face swollen from the slap, but at that moment, she had never been lovelier to Achilles.

* * *

Ya I need to go. I'll continue tomorrow. You better as hell review, or I won't!!!!!! 


	12. Thwarted escape

AHHHHHHHH!!! Hi. What is up? PLZ DON'T BOMBARD ME WITH FLAMING ARROWS! I was sick! Fever of 103! I was typing yesterday, then I felt suddenly woozy, and took my temperature and BAM! I had a fever. I was so upset because my parents promptly made me get off the comp. and sleep. Which isn't so bad compared to playing piano, but still. So please don't be too harsh! I really did try.

But here I am now! Nearly always ready to type my little hot pink painted nails off. So I got my friend we've already decided to call Vicky, to watch Troy the other night. How did I do it you may ask? Simple, while she was getting her banana bread oatmeal (weird I KNOW), me and my friend we'll call Cecelia started up the movie, so by the time she got back; it was already in full swing. Genius I know, but it gets worse. She didn't like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (GASPS AND FAINTS) I don't understand her. I wonder if she really is a girl….no jk but that is positively HEINOUS!

And on a brighter note, I have just found out that a 24k gold bracelet that I wore 24/7 when I was just a wee babe has been lost by my ever forgetful mother. OY! The loss I'm feeling right now!

* * *

But enough about me, this story is about Briseis and the Vicky-doesn't-think-he's-hot-at-all Achilles.

She lay still, winded from having a heavy man on top of her only moments before. Her head lay buried in her arms, wishing the world would go back to the way it once was. Peace seemed like such a distant world.

When she was quite certain she was safe, she shyly peeked out onto the face of the man who had saved her already several a time. He stared down at her with concerned and curious eyes, wondering at her beauty.

"Can you walk?"

Briseis, very grateful for the rescue, said appreciatively, "Yes, I think so."

He outstretched a hand to her, offering to pull her up. She looked at it for a moment, rather uncertain, but reminded of what could have happened, she confidently took it in her own. He easily lifted her to her feet, though she was a bit unsteady at first. She wobbled for a bit before Achilles caught her in his strong arms, helping her stay upright. Somewhat embarrassed with her weakness, and somewhat resentful at him for killing so many without so much as a second thought, she separated herself from him, and started to walk to the camp.

He was rather perplexed by her actions. No matter how many times he saved her, she was still reluctant to be close to him. This surely had never happened to him before. She was filled with mystery and intrigue, and he was quite determined to solve them.

He jogged to catch up with her. "Why were you out here?"

"None of your business, don't you have killing to do?" she retaliated, somewhat emphasizing the word killing.

He didn't notice it.

"First I want to know what you were doing all by yourself so far away from the camp."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I saved you, of course," he said with smug satisfaction.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course."

"They're all gone."

"Who?"

"The women! There's no one left!"

"What? How?"

"The Trojans, they came and took them! And I wasn't with them because of you!"

She poked him in the armor, obviously blaming him for her misfortune. She huffed, and turned away again, intent on leaving him. He was rather persistent, and continued following her. This only made her walk faster, but he quickened his pace along with her.

"How does that affect the fact that you were half a mile away from the camp?"

"I ran away," she answered, not slackening her pace.

"Oh is that so?" he asked, rather amused.

"Yes."

"Well then why are you going back?"

"I figured with your immense killing skills, if I kept going, then you would decapitate me."

It was a bit hurtful to Achilles that that was the way she thought of him, but was glad that she thought of him at all. _I'll have to change that._

Cheers were heard in the background. They both turned to the battlefield. Briseis' face dropped. The Greeks had won for the day. They were coming back. No chance of getting to the city, even if Achilles wouldn't have killed her. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, pleading for help.

He wasted no time to take her hand safely in his own, and started towing her. She wanted to resist, but he wouldn't budge.

"Where are we going?"

"My tent of course, what, do you want to get raped?"

Seeing his point, she made no further efforts to resist. His steps were big, and she had trouble keeping up

* * *

Still feeling a wee bit woozy. Maybe I'll be back later to finish this up… 


	13. He cares

Oh my gosh guys I am so very sorry for not updating! I just needed a little time off. But, it is inexcusable, so I will try and make it up to you all! Thank you all for the support!!

This is dedicated to MisGel, HospitalHorror, and to all the others that encouraged me to continue. It really helps you guys! I love you!

* * *

She struggled to stay in step with him, trying to match his powerful strides, full of determination and perfected with years of battle and training. She noticed how his muscles rippled under his sun-toned skin, how they seemed to glide effortlessly over the ground, giving off the appearance that he was a god, merely floating. 

She lost herself in that little walk back. She pondered over everything, in ways she had never thought of before. Of her life, how she had been living in the lap of luxury years before, and now was being escorted to safety by her sworn enemy warlord. None of it made sense. He was helping her, again. He was being so selfless, aiding her whenever he could, without asking for anything in return. Nothing, except her name.

"Briseis," she said out into the blue.

He turned to her momentarily, staring into her deep brown eyes, with a confused expression on his face. "What?"

"Briseis," she repeated, "my name is Briseis."

He kept walking, seemingly unaffected by her outburst, when his mind was racing away. _Briseis, Briseis, what a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. Well, that was rather unexpected. But I need to keep her safe. I'm the reason she's here, it wouldn't do get her hurt._

He sped up his pace, making it increasingly difficult for her to keep up. She started jogging, her breathing becoming more ragged, from years of limited exercise, being cooped up doing dishes.

Scenery seemed to speed by as they went, she didn't pay any attention to it, she just wanted to go away. Away from the fighting, death, and brutality of men. He was touching her, the hands that had murdered so many, her countrymen, she should recoil, jerk her hand out, but she didn't. She found she didn't mind his touch, as she had the suitors of Troy. How they had grasped, determined to win her heart, when it clearly wasn't up for sale. His touch was…gentle, it was caring, in a very brash and manly way.

She thought it all odd, but all too quickly they were in front of his tent. The place that was beginning to become her safe haven, away from the stresses of her life, and she thought that odd as well.

_What is happening to me?_ She suddenly felt a little delirious. He lightly pushed her in, and with one last look around for any suspicious behavior stepped in as well.

They didn't talk much. Both were wrapped up in their own thoughts. Briseis was reflecting on why he was so kind to her, how she had ever though he was beast, how he was all at once a gentleman and a killing machine.

He was studying her, taking in every inch of her, committing her face to memory, noticing how truly breathtaking she was. How he wanted to touch that face, to hold her close, and never let go. But then he started contradicting himself. _What is this I'm feeling? Why do I care for her safety so much anyway? She is expendable, as she should be in the eyes of any Greek, but here she is, sitting in front of me, alive._

His own actions confused him greatly, and so he kept silent, for once not attempting anything witty or provoking, just content to leave her be. For the time being, anyway.

The day passed quickly, and in a blur for both of them. Later, they would vaguely remember hearing from a messenger that all the cooks and servants had been taken to Troy, and Briseis would hardly react. She realized that there was hardly reason to. She was here, not there. That was fact.

They might remember being brought a very inadequate dinner made by inadequate soldiers. Achilles had said that all the good food had probably been taken to Agamemnon himself, still living lavishly while the rest suffered. She might have remembered hearing the cheers outside from the soldiers, tired as they were, partying it up, basking in the afterglow of having won the first decisive battle in a while.

But they definitely remembered both sneaking glances at each other throughout the entire night, only for her to turn away first, as always, the shy priestess. He thought it was cute, how she was so timid sometimes, yet other times, she was as fiery as a lioness. She amazed him to no ends, and he rather enjoyed it.

Slumber came easy for both that night. Briseis had dreams of peace for once, of happier times. She was a mother. Her daughter was there. She was so beautiful. She had adorable blonds waves, and the most stunning cerulean eyes. But Briseis's eyebrows knit themselves together in her sleep. She didn't have these features, no one she knew did, all but...

He dreamt of Troy's downfall. He supposed he was supposed to be rejoicing, killing all, and earning the glory that he had long seeked. But he had another feeling in his heart. A feeling of desperation, longing, and strangely, love. He was looking for something, but what, or who? No one he particularly cared for, except his cousin was there, but he assured himself that he would never have let him come to this massacre. So what was he desperately trying to find?

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, and she realized where she was. She was no longer frolicking in the meadow with her daughter, staring out into the clear blue sea, she was here. Here, where was that again? Oh yeah, the tent of Achilles. She composed herself, wiping away the thin layer of sweat that had gathered on her face and neck. She lay back down for a while, fidgeting and praying that Achilles wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

That dream, it all seemed so real. But that wasn't possible was it? She surely wasn't going to have any kids soon, especially with a warlord that was the threat of her country and family. But then why? Why did the dream haunt her? Why did she actually kind of...enjoy it? That wasn't the path she chose. She had chosen to remain a virgin until the day that she died. _None of that would ever happen. I will remain celibate for the rest of my days._

Comforted by these thoughts, she slowly drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and clear. As the first rays of light peeked over the horizon, for the first time in a long time, no one bothered to stir. The battle of the previous day had drawn a temporary truce. This day would be spent gathering the dead, recuperating, and rejoicing. 

The citizens of Troy mourned for their loss that day. They lit the pyres of their husbands, brothers, and sons. Tears were shed by many, and grief held the hearts of all.

Andromache held Astynax firmly in her arms as she sat in a throne next to Hector, as she watched them burn. Though no immediate family members had yet died, she could feel the pain of the people that had. And it tore her apart, she was thankful that she had come to Troy on peaceful terms, though with an undying love for her husband, she had not caused this havoc. She looked over to Helen, and could only imagine what she was feeling.

Hector could sense his wife's distress, and reached over to her to kiss her hand assuringly. He was becoming increasingly worried with each passing day. This war was taking a toll on Troy, its defenses, and its people. He knew that this could not go on much longer. Or surely they would all perish. Provisions were becoming scarce, and reinforcements were far away. But another haunting thought plagued him. Briseis, his beloved cousin. What had become of her?

He hadn't seen her since the day the Greeks had arrived, nearly four years ago. Had she perished like so many others? Or was she being held prisoner by the Greeks? But surely by now they would have used her as a hostage, as bait for Hector. They would have known what she meant to him, and his whole family. She was their glittering star, a ray of sunshine in a very cloudy world. With two failed efforts to find her, his hopes were dwindling, and everyone else's had died long ago.

But try as he might, he just couldn't accept the fact that she might be gone. They had always had a close bond as children, growing up side by side, playing together, him teaching her to ride, swimming in the calm seas together. He knew that if something dire had happened to her, he would have known, felt it in his heart. So until that moment, he would keep his faith alive, that some kind force was keeping his darling cousin safe.

* * *

She woke up groggily some hours later, trying to catch her thoughts before they floated away from her. It was hard to remember anything. The day before had been so challenging mentally and physically. She had wracked her brain, assessing her life and situation, and had her first workout in almost four years. 

She suddenly felt famished. She looked around the tent, and her eyes landed on a platter of fruit. She pushed herself off the ground to walk over to the half eaten plate. Achilles was nowhere in sight, so she just shrugged and dug in.

He stared out to sea, eyes glazed over, deep in thought. What was happening to him? Was he going soft? He shouldn't care, he couldn't care, and it would only cause pain. He was a killer; he was supposed to kill her countrymen. How could she even look at him? She was so pure and wholesome: he felt foul just thinking of himself.

He decided, that he would entertain his whim to care, for the time being. See where it took him. He certainly wasn't after the sex, he could get that without her, and he would be repulsed with himself if he were to take more of this girl's innocence. Today, he would show her, that the Greeks were not the barbarians she made them out to be…not all of them anyway.

He lifted the tent flap to find her shoving down grapes, apples, and every other fruit, except the pomegranates. _Silly religious beliefs, _he thought.

He walked in and sat down on his furs to wait for her to finish her much needed breakfast. She didn't pay much attention to him, she had momentarily flicked her eyes in his direction, and her eating had become more refined and sophisticated, but that was all. He scoffed.

When she had finished and cleaned herself up, he spoke, "What do you want to do today?"

She seemed rather shocked at the question, for no one in the camp had ever asked her what she had wanted, they just bossed and ordered her around like some imbecile child. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Was it a trap?

"Why?" she inquired.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I don't think you'll enjoy being cooped up in here all day, and it's quite nice out," he finished with a small smirk.

"What's in it for you?" she persisted, not completely convinced.

"Absolutely nothing, except knowing that you're safe," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

She stared right back, looking for untruths. His eyes shined in the light, with a delightfully curious glint. _They're so beautiful, _was all she could think. It was hard not to lose herself in those pools of clear blue ice. Reluctantly, she pulled herself out, satisfied with his answer.

"I don't know," she said, "I guess I'd like to see the rest of the camp, I've never really been past Agamemnon's tent."

He smiled, stood up, and offered her a hand. She put her hand in his without hesitation, and together they left.

She squinted in the bright sun, adjusting to the sudden change as they strolled along the beach. They passed through the Myrmidon camp, where all of them in turn bowed to Achilles. They tried to hide their surprise at Briseis, some failing more miserably than others, but none commented. Eurdorus seemed most affected. He had thought that by now, Achilles would have finished with the girl, but apparently not. Perhaps there was more to this than it seemed. He walked back to sharpen his sword, pondering all the way.

Patroclus, on the other hand, seemed quite expectant and smug at the pair. Achilles seemed a little perturbed, but waved it away, thinking he that had other things on his mind.

They walked about, introducing Briseis to certain lords and kings. They ignored Agamemnon's tent, as neither really wished to face him, and before they knew it, they were deep in the woods, basking in the shade of the tall trees, accompanied with little glitters of light, streaming in through the branches.

They were rather content, just walking side by side, not saying much, occasionally blurting out a memory or such, and starting small talk. Briseis had never thought that she would enjoy a man's company like this, except for her cousins' of course. Maybe she had made a mistake becoming a priestess… _No, Briseis! You swore yourself to Apollo! Now you have to pay the consequences and behave! _

A sweet sea breeze woke her from her thoughts. She looked up, not even realizing that she had been staring at the ground front of her. She realized that she was standing on sand. It was comfortably warm, and Achilles was in the water, shin deep in water, staring at the horizon. She wondered how she got on this secluded beach, recognizing it as the one that Alida had come to so seemingly long ago, when in reality, it had only been a couple of weeks. It had been relatively hard to get down here with Alida, but they had just walked down here. She turned to look behind her, and saw a small, hidden trail leading back up the cliff. She mentally slapped herself on the head for her stupidity.

She followed him in, soaking the hem of her dress, but not really caring. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"My mother," he replied.

"She seems like she would be a kind woman, having raised you as well as she did. What about your father?"

"He died," he said solemnly.

She bit her lip, berating herself for her foolishness, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I never really knew him."

"You know, I came to this shore, with the promise from my mother that I would die here."

Her eyes widened, "And yet you still came? Why?"

"Glory," he answered, staring right back at her, into those soulful eyes of deep mahogany.

Briseis decided that she would never understand the ways of men. "Is it really worth that much? This glory that you seek? Is it worth your life, is it worth the pain that you'll cause your loved ones?" she asked softly.

He had to admit, he had never thought about it that way. In that light, it seemed somewhat petty and selfish of him. He would of course, never let her know the effect her words had on him.

They lapsed into an amiable silence, waves gently lapping at their legs. They weren't expecting it when a larger wave crashed, soaking them further. Briseis held up her hands in shock, and Achilles chuckled as the piece of seaweed clinging her belly. She shot him an indignant look, and splashed him with some water.

It was his turn to be surprised, but her reacted quickly and soon they were engaged in a very vicious splash fight. Quite some time later, worn out and drenched, they collapsed into the sand, panting for breath.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why are you so nice to me? I'm nothing but a kitchen maid."

"Because you're special. You have fire, passion, something that every other girl here lacks. Every girl in Greece too, for that matter," he said, unable to bring himself to face her.

She smiled in appreciation. They watched as the sun set, and started to head back. She decided that Achilles could be rather irritating, yet also very sweet. She decided she like the latter of the two attributes.

She spent the next week in quite the same manner, seeing as how the two sides were having peace conferences, though they were not going as well as hoped. The Greeks refused to leave without a large compensation for all the effort and trouble to the war, and the Trojans wouldn't give it to them. Briseis sided with the Trojans. The Greeks' demands were ridiculous; it was their own decision to come in the first place.

Achilles' presence was also starting to grow on her. They still bickered once in a while, but it was much better than past occasions. She sometimes felt the urge to kiss him, but being the astute priestess that she was, she held back. She had happy days, just lounging around. The Myrmidons were now quite familiar with her presence, so they gave her no trouble, and she made no attempts to escape. She had to say that she was happier than she had been in four years.

Little did she know, in two days, everything that she had ever known would change.

* * *

Holy smokes! Nearly 3,000 words! What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated! 


	14. Scorch and Burn

**Oh goodness I'm so sorry for the wait! I can't stress that enough! I had this all typed up but then I left to go on my vacation for my birthday! But can you believe it, Harry Potter is _out_I really liked it, but I thought the ending was way cliché and fanfiction-esque. I won't tell you my shipping, because you guys won't like it (MisGel excluded), but I'm excited all the same!**

**No spoilers shall come from me!**

**Also, I'm thinking of re-doing "OMG", would anyone be interested? Or would you all just hate me?**

* * *

She hadn't expected anything. She had thought it would go on forever, foolishly, like the naive girl that she was. She had temporarily forgotten they were at war, blissfully ignorant in the company of Achilles. So when she rose that morning, she wasn't expecting the camp to be bustling, Achilles to be gone with so little as a note of farewell.

She was crestfallen; she had really gotten accustomed to spending her days with him. Now it would just be her, and her hopes for the lives of her countrymen, and now, Achilles himself. She supposed that her two wishes were contradictory. If Achilles was alive and well, then some of her countrymen could not be. She shook off her thoughts, deeming them too trivial before breakfast.

After her appetite was sated, and the noise outside had considerably died down, she dared venture out. She was greeted by the usual empty camp, as she always had working as a kitchen maid. She wondered who cooked now. She really hadn't visited since her attempted escape, seeing as how all her friends were all in Troy. She didn't fancy the idea of going back to visit, in case of unfriendly beings, but there was no food left, and she supposed she would have to venture when she got hungry. But until then...

She ambled through the Myrmidon camp, searching for something to keep her busy for the day, just expecting it to be her and the crashing waves. She was shocked when she saw a seemingly younger version of Achilles, staring off into the horizon, as if looking for something. She wasn't really sure if she should interrupt him, but she had always perceived him to be kind, and more forgiving than his older cousin, so she took a risk.

She came up next to him, not yet looking directly at his face, in case he wished for a little more peace and quiet. After a few more minutes of serenity, he spoke, "Beautiful morning isn't it?"

She replied, "Yes, quite.

"What are you thinking about?" she continued.

He turned to face her, and sighed, "Aura."

"Excuse me?" she asked, perplexed.

"The love of my life, the woman I left back in Greece, that I may very well never see again."

She felt an onrush on sadness for the young man in front of her, and wondered if his aunt had foretold his death as well. But she decided that she would try to make him feel better anyway, "Well, you don't know that yet, you have not yet died."

He looked at her with somber eyes. "But the Gods see it in my fate. It is imminent."

She looked away, back out to sea, not being able to handle his melancholy gaze any longer. "But sometimes, Patroclus, the Gods are wrong. Sometimes they do not foresee a change in actions. You can decide your own fate."

He chuckled, "This coming from the priestess of Apollo?"

She blushed, "Well, times have changed. Apollo landed me here, but I will not lay still and accept my fate like some weakling, I shall fight back, and make the best of things," she said, wholly believing her words.

"You are a wonderful woman Briseis, any man that is capable of winning your heart, is surely a lucky man."

She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Win my heart? Do you forget that I am sworn virgin priestess to Apollo?"

He said nothing, and started to walk away, and she dropped the issue, thinking that perhaps he had momentarily forgotten the circumstances. He sat at what had been a campfire the night before, now reduced to smoldering embers. He looked distraught as faint noises of death and metal could be heard in the far distance.

"What bothers you Patroclus? I have never seen you in such distress," she inquired.

"Why can't I fight? Have I not proven myself many times? Why do I get stuck here every day, when I belong out there?" he asked, motioning towards the plains.

She sighed, knowing it nothing she couldn't handle. "Patroclus, your cousin only wants what's best for you. He's only trying to keep you safe," she reasoned.

"But I'm good enough! He knows I'm good enough! So why must I stay behind all the time, cleaning the weapons with the sickly and decrepit?"

"All in good time, Patroclus, you must be patient. I'm sure your cousin has a perfectly feasible reason."

The rest of the morning was spent in a much lighter mood. Briseis offered to help him clean some armor, and they joked around and occasionally there was a flying rag. She could see the resemblance to Achilles, the same sharp features and passion for war, but there were distinct differences as well. Patroclus was more relaxed, and was easier to laugh than Achilles, who rarely let out more than a chuckle. She supposed it was the sheltered childhood, being protected by Achilles all this time. But when he went out onto the battlefield, would the mischievous glint in his eye and the laughter in his voice fade, like it did for so many? Would he become another heartless murderer?

But she berated herself quickly for even daring to think such negative thoughts. Patroclus was such a fun-loving man, and there was no way that those qualities would ever leave him, of that she was sure. After lunch, they lay in the sands, having splashed around in the cool waters, when he quickly sat up.

"Do you want to go watch?"

"Watch?" Briseis asked, propping herself up on her elbows, "Watch what?"

"Come with me," he said, quickly getting up and jogging off.

"Wait what?" Briseis yelled, before quickly dusting herself off and running after him. "Wait up!"

He slowed his pace for her as they headed in the direction of the battle. He veered to the left at the edge of camp, and continued until they reached the ruins of a building. Carefully stepping through the broken stones, she looked out, and realized that she could see everything from here. It was a nice view, even though there was a mass murder right in front of her eyes. Troy looked breathtaking from this angle, and suddenly she felt a pang of homesickness, and wondered if her cousins were all right.

She hoped they weren't too distraught over her. She sorely wanted to see them, but knew that it could not be. She was still a captive, though she was not really treated as such. She tried to distract her thoughts by trying to find Achilles in the battle.

It wasn't too difficult to find him. She instantly recognized his graceful gait, assured and confident, with golden hair just stemming out from under his helmet. He was fighting with a brown haired man who looked ever so familiar. He was slightly shorter and less muscular, but his movement hinted at many years' experience, and perseverance beyond any she'd any seen in a man other than Achilles.

They battled fiercely, each searching for the other's weakness, but finding none to prey upon. Patroclus was watching, seemingly relaxed, but Briseis was tense. She had the feeling that she knew the other man, but couldn't quite put her finger on who it was.

Patroclus looked over worriedly at the nervous girl next to him. _He _knew who the man was, and he was quite positive Achilles knew, but wasn't sure he wanted Briseis to know. He had hoped to keep the identity a secret, but alas, sooner or later she was bound to figure it out.

Her answers were abruptly answered when he stumbled over a corpse behind him, sending him sprawling to the dirt. Briseis bit her lip tentatively, praying for the man to be saved. Her prayers were answered when a soldier snuck up behind Achilles, attempting to kill him unawares, and in a flurry he ended up dead were he stood, and Achilles moved away, seeming to choose to ignore the other fallen warrior.

The man scrambled to his feet, and just in time too, when Ajax came thrusting at him with his sledgehammer. Briseis was forced cover her eyes as the battle brutally waged on, neither conceding to the other. Her breaths came in short uneven gasps as Ajax grabbed the man by his helmet, trying to choke him to death, hammer thrown to the side.

The man struggled for his chinstrap that would release him, fingers clumsily trying to find their way. When he finally found it, Briseis let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, but it quickly hitched again. _Hector_, her dear cousin. Thoughts raced as the battle between them started up again. She felt quite faint, and tried to look away, but her eyes were firmly glued to the fight. She couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized him sooner, he was her family! And Achilles had been trying to kill him! Anger flurried within her, but simmered as she remembered that they were at war. She couldn't honestly expect, that just because her and Achilles were on friendly terms it would keep him from killing her countrymen? Why, he may not even know she and Hector were related!

She looked over to Patroclus, and deep within his eyes of aquamarine, she could see the guilt, anguish, and torment written as she watched her cousin play with Death. There was no denying it now, he knew. That would mean that Achilles knew. There was no excusing his actions.

She turned with the intent of leaving the sight behind her, wishing no more to see the brutality that lay on the plains. Patroclus made no move to stop her, knowing she would want time to herself.

* * *

She weaved through the tents, fear gripping at her heart. _He could have died._ It had been sheer luck that he had survived, and it scared her to no ends that she could have just watched her beloved cousin die right before her. It was rather sickening actually.

* * *

The sun blazed overhead, sparing mercy for no one. Briseis could feel the blisters forming on her feet as the soles touched the scorching sand with each step. Her thin dress clung to her, and the air was still. Briseis wiped the sweat from her slightly sun burnt face, wincing only a little. Briseis looked up, and realized that she had been walking for quite some time, it must be mid-afternoon already. She suddenly felt lost and famished, so she decided to find some refreshment and shelter from the sweltering heat in the warm familiarity of the kitchens.

She walked right in, and immediately went rummaging through the food supplies. She loaded a plate full of an assortment of fruits; she also filled an amphora with wine and grabbed a loaf of semi-stale bread. She turned back to the entrance, quite ready to relax in Achilles' dark, cool tent. Instead she was faced with two sour looking soldiers, arms crossed, in a quite intimidating position. She stopped chewing on the grape that was in her mouth to give a meek smile.

"Well, look here, a thief?" one man smiled.

"Why, yes, I do agree. And, it does appear to be the one who gave me that nasty black eye," the other snarled.

The men started moving forward, and Briseis began moving back, dropping the bread. "Say, isn't that the Princess that Agamemnon was talking about?"

"Why yes, I'd say it was. She never showed at the banquet."

"Naughty, naughty. I'm sure Agamemnon was upset, being deprived of such a beautiful woman."

Briseis looked from one to the other, hands wavering under the weight of the food and drink. The two were leering menacingly, with a dangerous glint in their eyes.

"What do you think he'd give us, for returning such a prized possession?"

Briseis had a strong urge to slap him. How dare he refer to her as a possession, as something that could be given and taken, like some rag doll? But seeing as how her hands were full, she instead sprayed the wine from the amphora on his face.

He instantly doubled over, howling in pain. "Me eyes! They burn!"

His companion growled, presumably offended. He lunged without so much as a warning and Briseis shrieked, overturning the fruit onto his head, plate falling deafly in the sand. She slapped at him as he attacked her, and soon his partner was on her too, though his eyes were very bloodshot. She screamed out loud, she would not be able to hold out much longer, and there was no one to save her now.

She tried with all her might to throw them off of her, but no success. She was soon out of breath and out of hope, wondering what she had done to deserve this. With the last of her strength, she sent one a good punch, and she could practically hear his brains rattling, and the last thing she thought before she blacked out was, _I sincerely hope I broke his nose._

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter, I was sickly when I wrote the end, that's why it sounds like I'm high. I wasn't but yeah… This isn't my best chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it to some extent. This would be a lot easier with someone to beta, or just help in general. Anyone interested? Anyway, feedback is always adored!**


End file.
